Changing
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: Gilbert tightened his hold on the blonde, clenching desperately at what was left of the Oz he knew. Slight Gil/Oz, depends on how you look at it. ONE-SHOT


Gilbert gazed at his master behind a book, a book he was _supposedly_ reading. He couldn't help it, though. Every time the raven attempted to read, his thoughts trailed towards his master and his golden eyes soon followed.

The thoughtful expression on his master worried him. The way the blonde began staring at the floor, a deep frown curling on his face, just reminded Gilbert of how much Oz had changed. His appearance was still the same, but he acted differently. Especially since the incident at Cheshire's place.

Oz would sink into his thoughts more often, even sometimes in mid-conversation. His smiles became more forced, the happy facade not reaching emerald orbs. No more mischievous grins appeared, followed by the characteristic prank. Oz Bezarius had changed, that was obvious. Still, the darkness that was consuming him threw a dagger at Gilbert's heart.

Even after 10 years, he _still_ couldn't protect his master. That's what hurt and annoyed him the most.

Despite the conclusion he had reached, and the way his master voiced his change aloud when answering Rufus Barma, the confirmation still _ached_. Break did not help the situation by voicing his fears out loud. His fears were only proving themselves over and over, screaming at him what he didn't want to hear: Oz needed him no longer, he would be left alone as his master moved forwards. Gilbert snapped himself from such thoughts, his mood diving down dramatically.

"Gil?" A curious voice asked, tearing away the raven from his thoughts.

"It's nothing." Gilbert quickly answered, heat trailing towards his cheeks as he realized he was caught staring.

Oz seemed content with what his servant responded and slowly succumbed to his thoughts once more, a thoughtful frown pulling at his pale lips.

Gilbert attempted one more time to occupy himself reading, only to have his eyes and thoughts betray him once more. The thoughts he had wanted to avoid returned, his mood souring and a depression forming. Would Oz really leave him behind? Would Alice replace him? Gilbert wasn't sure anymore. If anybody had asked him such things before, he would have confidently replied that he and the blonde were inseparable. But now, with so many changes occurring, he wouldn't be able to answer without hesitating, doubting, and fearing the answer.

Cold, familiar, fingers gently brushed against Gilbert's cheeks and he just then realized Oz had left the sofa opposite of him, settling himself next to the older man.

"Are you alright, Gil?" Soft emerald eyes stared up at him, a familiar expression finally appearing on his master's face. Gilbert nodded, retaining a smile as he caught glimpses of the old, familiar, Oz he had known since young.

Just then, Alice walked in sullenly causing Oz to drop his hand and stare at her curiously. She settled herself in her contractor's old seat, a small frown on her face.

"Oz, there's no more meat..." The chain mumbled, her stomach rumbling as soon as her statement left her lips. The blonde chuckled lightly, standing up and turning towards his servant.

"I'll be right back, ok? We'll go buy some fresh meat and be back soon." He informed, a small smile forcing its way at his lips. Both left the room afterwards, heading towards the exit of the house. Gilbert's depressing thoughts clutched at him once more, tormenting to no end. Everything only worsened as he realized Oz had gone into town without requesting him to come along, more separation. He eventually left the house as well, worry for his master eventually tormenting him instead of the changes that had occurred.

Despite knowing that Oz had Alice, a very powerful chain, alongside him, Gilbert wanted to protect the blonde _himself_. That had been the purpose of his training for all these years, topped only by the urgent need to release Oz from the Abyss.

Gilbert trotted from street to street, searching the food stands for any glimpse of Alice and her contractor. Panic lodged itself into his brain as he finished checking the last foo stand he knew of in the crowded streets. He wanted to punch himself for not joining the two teens. How could he just let himself sink in to his worries and allow Oz to be so vulnerable to an attack by the Baskerville family? How could he fail again, even after 10 years? All because he had been worried over being left behind... He'd rather be abandoned than end up being alone because of his inability to properly protect the blonde.

The older man's casual walk eventually developed into a run. He kept studying the stands as he ran, a small inkling of hope lingering within him that he had just missed Oz, that in reality Baskerville had nothing to do with this. Legs complained as Gilbert kept running; his heart hammering at his chest, begging him to slow down and rest. Eventually he did stop, but only because a hand roughly grasped at his jacket pulling him to face the people he had been searching for so frantically.

Alice stared at the raven in annoyance, chewing at a small piece of meat as Oz carried the rest. The blonde only stared at Gilbert in confusion, his servant's flushed cheeks and heavy breathing bewildering him.

"What's wrong with you, sea-weed head?" The chain asked angrily through a mouthful of meat. Gilbert only answered with the typical "Shut up, stupid rabbit" and joined the two as they slowly walked back to the house. He ignored the silent questions and confused glances Oz shot at him and continued walking silently, even ignoring Alice's questions as to why he was even running like a maniac in the market.

Once they reached the house, Alice left towards the kitchen with the rest of the fresh meat, leaving the two alone.

"You were worried" Oz stated quietly, staring at Gilbert straight in the eye. Heat made its way to the older man's cheeks and Oz knew he was right. The blonde sat next to Gil, never breaking the eye contact.

"I had Alice with me, you didn't need to worry at all." Gilbert shook his head, completely disagreeing with what he was being told.

"Oz, we're dealing with the Baskerville family. No protection is good enough."

"It's just me, Gil." Oz said softly, carelessly belittling his own life. Gilbert stared at his master fondly, bits of his master's older self glowing, finally showing themselves to the raven. He couldn't help it when he gathered the short blonde in his arms into an embrace. After a few seconds in a one-sided hug, Oz's smaller arms circled around Gilbert. The older man tightened his hold on the boy, clenching desperately at what was left of the Oz he knew. Gilbert had to protect him no matter what, it didn't matter the cost. Even if he was abandoned, he would at least maintain Oz alive. That was his resolve.

* * *

My first Pandora Hearts story and I have to admit I'm a little uneasy. I think I kept Gilbert in character, but I have a feeling that the little I showed of Oz was a total failure! I really have no idea how to write him in character! Please tell me what you think of this, constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot :)


End file.
